massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ely Dominic Anderson
Anvil's Fist Alliance ships all follow a standard nomenclature - frigates are named for famous battles, cruisers are named for major cities on Earth, carriers are named for famous leaders, artists, or inventors, and dreadnoughts are named for famous mountains. The Alliance navy is NOT the UNSC... -- Gnostic 18:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Um..I know this isn't Halo. Thanks for the heads up. Hmm.....Moscow. That would be awesome. And is Anvil's Fist something from Halo? I don't recall it.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 00:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : I dunno if there is a ship named Anvil's Fist in any of the Halo games, but it does sound suitably pretentious for a Halo ship... At any rate, Moscow should work. As far as I know, there isn't an Alliance cruiser (or frigate) by that name in ME canon. Also remember that all Alliance navy vessels have the SSV prefix (SSV Normandy, for example.) : -- Gnostic 01:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Nope, nothing at all in halo is related to Anvil's Fist. And anyway, wouldn't most of the major cities' names be taken? So they would either have to name them after colony cities (Depending if they have more than one city), or make them up. So there seems to be a huge flaw in Mass Effects naming of Cruisers. That also gos for Alliance Dreadnoughts, as most major mountains would have easily been taken; Actually only eight. So I've renamed it; but still wonder.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 01:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Well, in terms of dreadnoughts, Citadel regulations place very tight constraints on how many dreadnoughts each species can have (non-Council races are only allowed 1 dreadnought for every 5 turian dreadnoughts, while Council races get 3 dreadnoughts for every 5 turian dreadnoughts), so the Alliance isn't likely to have more than eight. As for the carriers, they don't have to be named after famous cities, just major ones (there is, for example, the SSV Emden, and I doubt many people from outside of Germany have heard of that city.) I tend to name my frigates after battles from the Yugoslav front in WWII (the Uzice and the Belgrade, for example - doubt many people outside of the Balkans have heard of the anti-Partisan offensives), and my cruisers after cities that might be well known to people in other countries, but not so much to Americans (Split, Zaghreb, Lhasa, etc.) -- Gnostic 04:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : I finally understand: "Thy ignorance of the Man...". Ha. Anyway, I never even thought about other country names outside of America and Erurope. Good point. But one more thing: Concidering Humans almost always in all endings but renengade(As far as we know), the Humans becaome part of the council somehow.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 22:18, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : How's he Doing? How is my work? Does he seem...like a normal soldier who seems like something devastating will happen to make him a mercenary? Or that he will get too bloodthirsty? Or maybe get tired of the political bullcrap?BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 00:49, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Anyone? Do people exist on MEF anymore?BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) We do exist, but some of us are too busy in school at the moment.--''Josh Bender''Talk 10:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep, school is gay.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Help on two things, please. First: The infobox is kinda hard to deal with, so none of the info is on the box. I know I did something wrong. I would like you to explain the way to fix it so I can do it myself. Second: I am having huge problems on making him a mercenary, could anybody help out there as well? Thanks, and stuff. I don't know.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 06:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC)